


Caught (red handed)

by Undersea_Anchor



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Female pronouns for Pidge, Keith calm down, M/M, Pidge I'm sorry, Space Gays, The whole gang is here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 16:53:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8169067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Undersea_Anchor/pseuds/Undersea_Anchor
Summary: They aren't very subtle.





	

"Hey guys, has anyone seen Keith or Lance? I'm meant to be making some modifications to their suits, but I can't find them." Pidge asked as she walked into the kitchen, rover by her side.

"Mo, sowwy Pige." Hunk spoke with a mouthful of food.

"Perhaps they're in the training room? You know how competitive those two are." Allura suggested after giving Hunk a napkin for the food he had no doubtably spat out.

Pidge adjusted her glasses, "No, that was the first place I looked. I've also checked Lance's room, the lion bay, the common room and the control deck."

"The only place I can think of is Keith's room." Shiro spoke after rubbing at his chin.

"But why on earth would they be in there? Unless those two are up to no good. I remember back at boot camp when me and some of the guys would go back to our rooms and -"

"Ooooookay Coran, that's enough. I'm sure Pidge or anyone for that matter don't want to hear about your _shenanigans_ at boot camp. Once was enough."

Allura cut off Coran, not needing or wanting to be reminded of the details of his wild nights.

"Um, alright then. I'm going to keep searching now. " Pidge backed away and continued down the hall to Keith's room, she had looked everywhere else.

As she neared the door, thuds could be heard coming from inside, muffled grunts and voices.

"Seriously? Why would they agree to be in the same room if they are just going to fight?"

Rover beeped in response, tilting to the side as to what could be seen as a shrug.

Pidge was in front of the door now, about to knock when she heard a particularly loud crash from inside; she pushed open the door.

"Alright guys stop fighting before yo-"

Pidge stopped mid sentence, eyes wide, mouth open and hand still in the air after flinging open the door.

There in front of the poor girl was Lance and Keith, the former up against the wall with his hands above his head and Keith's lips against his throat. At the sudden noise of Pidge's voice, Lance fell to the floor as Keith leapt away from him, back straight and a heavy blush on his defined cheekbones.

"It's not what it looks like!" Keith barked at the same time as Lance said "It's exactly what it looks like."

Keith's head snapped to Lance on the ground, narrowing his eyes, Lance only smirked in response.

"Hey Pidge, did you find the- hey you okay?"

Shiro asked gently as he came up behind Pidge.

Pidge shook her head and started walking away, "Yes perfectly fine, just have to go to something!"

Shiro frowned, "Uh, okay?" He turned to Lance and Keith, "What's up with her?"

Lance shrugged and stood next to Keith, who was radiating tension.

"No clue, probably in shock after seeing Keith su- oof!"

Lance gasped out and grasped his side, Keith having jerked his elbow into his ribs.

"We don't know. I'm going to train, so everyone please, out of my room."

Keith seethed, storming out, blush still firmly on place.

Shiro raised his hands in surrender, "Well then, I'm going to do a perimeter check. Goodnight Lance."

Lance rubbed the back of his neck, "Yeah, night."

After Shiro had left, he let out a long breath and went to Keith's mirror, pulling down his collar he looked at the angry red mark that was already starting to purple. He sighed, "That's going to leave a bruise."

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, thanks for reading. Let me know what you thought by leaving a comment? Kudos are appreciated, if that's cool. 
> 
> Stay classy.


End file.
